Moving On: Fem-Kyuubi
by AnotherFanfictionAddict
Summary: Because revenge is worth waiting for (reupload) (oneshot) (Naruto x Fem-Kyuubi/Kurama)


**11 Oct 2015: Well this is another re-release - the only edit I have done is that I have tried to put Kurama's name into things rather than just referring to her as the Kyuubi.**

 **Please bear in mind this fic was released years ago (probably 2011) so again the Lemon may lack maturity and also I had no idea how the manga would end at the time.**

 **Note 1: I've just moved into Self Employment - early so been a little bit busy/lazy . I'm going to build websites for anyone who wants them.**

 **2\. I will begin to reupload the bigger stories that I promised on my profile from my previous username - thebarefootbandit within the month.**

 **3\. Feel free to add us on PSN (nim9) or twitter (misternimesh) - just message us that your from fanfics :)**

 **4\. Honestly imagine Kurama to look like Karin or Kushina with whisker marks on their cheeks.**

 **-X-**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

Over fifteen years ago when the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto by that blonde rat known as the Fourth Hokage, it had sworn revenge on that day.

Revenge on him and the brat it had been stuck in, revenge on that glorified hunter Nin known as the Shinigami and revenge on the Uchiha whose damnable eyes had effectively condemned it to being stuck in an idiot who was hell bent on proving himself to a village that deserved to be wiped off the face of the earth.

But the advantage that its host had over the others was that it had a chance to redeem itself unlike the rest of those God damned bastards. In Naruto the Bijuu knew it had a chance for revenge.

Now whoever said revenge wasn't a worthwhile endeavor was a fool. Obviously they were either too weak to attain it or too preachy to believe it being worthwhile. The Kyuubi could emphasise its point by pointing to a certain spoilt Uchiha brat for the former or a certain one eyed silver haired Nin for the latter.

The Kyuubi, well Kurama as the red haired Demoness preferred to be know knew its jailor (though Naruto would never admit it) realised revenge was worthwhile when he beat the Sage of Six Paths imposter. Losing his teacher, Jiraiya was it? Kurama didn't care. Losing that perverse old toad had hurt Naruto. The Nine Tails could tell. Naruto wouldn't have shouted at his precious big breasted 'Baachan' otherwise.

Now where the Kyuubi's infatuation with her jailor began was far more recent though.

She'd watched when he'd confronted the source of all her problems, Madara Uchiha. She watched as Naruto told him he'd pay for what he did to Konoha, for what he did to Sasuke, for what he did to him and when it was all said and done her Naruto had literally ending up destroying the man.

Maybe it was fate that led to her meeting Naruto or destiny perhaps. Maybe it was that bitch Kami. Oh how the Kyuubi loathed that women. But how romantic would that be. That it was written in the stars. That she'd have a part to play in the man that her Naruto had become...

She the curse that would ultimately end up being the source of her loves greatest strength. The demoness lost herself to those thoughts immediately. The simple thought that she was Naruto's and 'he was' hers forever...

Maybe she'd pull the sympathy card. You know the one. She'd say it wasn't her fault, which was technically true. She never meant to attack his home (she just enjoyed it). She never meant to rob him of his 'bastard' father. She huffed.

Whoops. Did she say that out loud? Maybe that wouldn't be the best course of action then.

Perhaps she could try and trick her way out. The truth was out after all. Maybe she could use that to her advantage. Or maybe she could say she was in heat. She knew her chakra caused Naruto to become wild. Now there was a thought.

Either way the idea that she'd end up with Naruto for eternity was one that her body revelled in.

"You're mine aren't you?" Naruto voice interrupted her thoughts as he felt her ass and the Kyuubi almost whimpered. The key word being almost... Instead the fox just groaned lustily. She needed it badly. It had been much too long.

"Bring it on Ningen." She chided and all Naruto could do was grin seeing his own stubbornness mirrored before he tackled the red head to the ground.

The two began scuffle along the ground turning, twisting, kissing and groping whatever body part they could get their hands on until Naruto managed to finish on top, his two hands holding the Kyuubi's wrist above her head. Blue eyes met red before Naruto leant down, his mouth next to his lover's right ear.

"Your mine and I'm yours." He growled, biting her lobe.

The Vixen beneath him shivered at how possessive the blonde sounded.

Letting his gut instinct get the better of him the Jinchuuriki let his hold on the Kyuubi relinquish as his mouth moved to her neck and for some reason, he bit down sharply.

"Fuck..." The Kyuubi hissed, in pain and in pleasure and she immediately copied the gesture giving her lover a mark of his own...

Naruto just clenched his teeth dealing with the 'sensation' the only way he knew how.

The two stayed, melded together, until after what seemed like an eternity Naruto moved first, just prepping himself on his hands above the Kyuubi. He moved a lock of red hair away from his lover's face, and he couldn't help but admire the delicious sight before him.

The Kyuubi was perfect. She was powerful, everyone knew that. She was feared, again everyone knew that. But what they didn't know was that she was beautiful. Her untamed long red hair was matched by her Fox like eyes and pursed ruby lips. Her breasts were on par Tsunade's. Her figure just put Kunoichi to same, it put mortals to shame.

She was the definition of beautiful.

Seeing her lover's reaction the Kyuubi's hands cupped the blonde's whiskered cheeks drawing his face nearer to his. She smirked before kissing him, hard. She was going to enjoy this. There was no fight this time, no animosity as the two indulged fuelled by a need for one another.

Naruto tongue immediately snaked out of his mouth and into the Kyuubi's own, and the demoness could only moan softly. Mouths attached and tongues roaming all over one another, Naruto's hands went on their own mission, rubbing up and down his prisoner's side.

Again another shiver ran down the women's spine as she felt two warm hands rest on her shapely rear. Her body ached, for Naruto she needed this badly and her lower half practically leaking wasn't helping her thoughts either. Naruto just made matters worse as he ground his lower half into hers, his erection, glancing over the Kyuubi's quivering pussy and all Naruto could do was grin, as the demoness bit her lip trying to stifle her moan.

"Fuck... Me... NOW!" The vixen demanded in between kissing the blonde and Naruto listened. He always did.

It was fluid, how Naruto's mouth seemed glide away from her mouth to her sex. Fox like even. Over her chest, and a nipple earning a groan of delight but the blonde paused as he went lower, taking in the divine scent that immediately sent his instincts into overdrive.

Naruto grasped the Kyuubi's thighs parting them slightly before lowering his head down. The Kyuubi heart was already racing but she forgot all that as Naruto tongue, met her 'lips'.

"Oh _yes_..." She hissed in satisfaction.

Another lick followed, as Naruto began to eat her out. Then another slow tedious lick just like the last and then another. Up and down his tongue went, tasting her, loving her.

"Good?" He questioned teasingly, before giving another long drawn out lick.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes oh fuck..." She moaned loudly.

Naruto had interrupted her when he'd bitten down on her clit. Her back arched but Naruto remained unhindered and began to lick faster and faster revelling in the foreign taste that was the Kyuubi.

Grabbing a fistful of the blonde's hair Kurama crushed Naruto's face into her moistness. They'd only been doing this for a short time but her chest was already heaving as she was tongue lashed to bliss.

"Don't stop, don't ever stop." She murmured more to herself than anyone but Naruto heard and he willingly persisted, delighting in the sweet taste of his lover.

It was only a matter of time before the vixen came and came hard. What followed was a scream to the heavens or wherever the hell that bastard Shinigami resided as her body gushed and Naruto took it all willingly.

With her orgasm finally over Naruto's head was all of sudden free from its vice and he crawled up so that his face was again over the panting Kyuubi's. He licked his lips, savouring the taste of her climax. She was addictive Naruto thought just like her chakra.

The vixen beneath him meanwhile had bitten her lower lip still riding out the high she'd just felt. Her attention only came back when she noticed a familiar jewel dangling before her crimson eyes. That 'cursed' jewel that somehow managed to influence her power hanging off Naruto's neck brought her hazy thoughts to an end and she growled. She wanted more.

One of her hands shot up grabbing the necklace and she pulled Naruto's face to her own and again the two entered a heated make out session

"Good hmm?" Naruto asked amused in between kisses.

The Kyuubi could only manage a sly smile.

"We're not done though." She smirked back, feeling Naruto's length pressing against her thigh.

What happened next shocked Naruto One minute he was on top and in control the next it was the Kyuubi who had him on his back pinned down.

Now Naruto could've gotten free. He was more powerful nowadays. He didn't need the Kyuubi's power. Naruto needed her though.

Kurama licked her lips hungrily as she eyed her jailor's erection. Naruto was perfect but more importantly he was hers.

"Ready brat?" She challenged.

Naruto again just gave her a fox like grin. One she'd grown accustomed to over the years alongside the same prankster glint in Naruto's eyes. Always so stubborn and always so prideful it was yet another reason why the vixen had lusted after the blonde.

Hands intertwined as Kyuubi lowered herself onto Naruto and two groans echoed from the two as they joined together.

" _Ugh_ fuck, your tight Kurama." The Jinchuuriki groaned as his dick was enveloped by warmth.

Said vixen wasn't fairing much better having thrown her head back and sucked in whatever air she could. There was no movement on her part. The sensation of being one with your love was indescribable.

The lack of movement was never going to last. Every moment, every second that passed only made the Kyuubi want Naruto more. The Kyuubi started pumping herself up and down slowly building a steady rhythm, her moans growing louder and louder each time and Naruto loved it.

He wanted to hear more. It was intoxicating to him. His hands on instinct had already been helping Kyuubi they'd been on her waist lifting her up and down.

"Harder." Naruto growled wanting more and the vixen obliged her pace becoming frantic.

The demon women looked to the skies as her pace grew. Her red hair flayed around as her breasts bounced.

"Good, so good." The Kyuubi moaned still hastily moving up and down.

Her hands moved to Naruto's shoulders, nails digging into skin as she began rocking her hips with even more force and Naruto could only groan trying to maintain his composure. This was an unbelievable feeling and in nature.

Just the idea of the Fourth Hokage's son with the Kyuubi would blow the minds of most. The fact that Kyuubi was women to die for would do for the men.

A thought then hit Naruto at the sight of the Kyuubi's breasts effectively hypnotising him. His hands moved from her waist to her breast before he began to fondle her chest his thumbs running over each nipple.

"More Naruto more." She begged at the new sensation. Yes she the Kyuubi had begged and Naruto obliged.

The blond had thought of something and he started squeezing her breasts firmly and Kurama could only moan harder. She loved it when Naruto would take control.

Naruto soon lay atop of his love thrusting harshly into the Kyuubi, his hands teasing her breasts but the vixen wanted that tingling feeling to return, the feeling of pleasure in her chest.

"Naruto... please... my nipple." She begged again and she was delighted as Naruto's mouth latched onto her left breast.

Feeling Naruto's slick tongue run all over her breasts was an erotic thought in its own right but seeing and feeling it was a whole different story. She clutched Naruto's head harder against her breasts and could only gasp as something seemed to give way. It was because of Naruto's tongue.

'Damn the brat has a mouth on him'. Not that she was complaining.

"Suckle." She ordered and Naruto focused his attention. Switching between licks and sucks on each breast and he still somehow managed all the while to thrust into his lover.

Then it came, the eruption of liquid fire causing Kurama to let out her loudest moan so far. All that tension that had built up and some of it was finally released.

Naruto tasted it, sweet and addictive just like every other part of the Kyuubi's body. Milk... He greedily suckled unable to move away, just swallowing as much as he could.

The vixen could only let out a sigh as relief washed over her feeling the blonde run his tongue over a nipple milking a breast, his free hand squeezing the other. This was unlike a mother feeding a child. This was the real kind of love. The one her Naruto had truly yearned for his whole life. The one the she; the Kyuubi had deemed Naruto worthy of.

The Kyuubi could only watch as her love grit his teeth and began to pound into her recklessly, screwing any kind of rhythm and abandoning his feeding. Her mind was on another plane. She loved the feeling of being relentlessly pounded against like this. She wanted now only to be filled and she could die happy.

Naruto as well groaned feeling his own end nearing, it was only through sheer force of will that he'd last as long as he had.

"Damn stamina." He huffed now clutching Kurama's porcelain legs now above his shoulders, still slamming into the women beneath him. Talk about a blessing and a curse.

More forceful thrusts, more grunts and curses before Naruto met his breaking point and couldn't hold out any longer and he let go, his seed, filling the Kyuubi's insides.

Kurama followed soon after, sent over the edge by the warmth that had electrified her body. A howl slipped from her moist lips and immediately her vision seemed to distort. She shook viciously as she succumbed to her orgasm.

What followed was silence then as the reality hit of her situation hit home.

She began to breathe deeply in an attempt to calm itself. She stared at her hands, staring at the result of her climax. This was becoming over bearing. These visions were becoming more and more frequent and even more welcomed.

Having been through it and watched it all the Kyuubi couldn't help but allow for a vicious victorious grin to go across its features in regards to her revenge on the Yondaime and the Uchiha.

Naruto had all but replaced the Fourth in the hearts of the villagers because of his heroic deeds. Hell, ask Iwa for a testament and they'd practically bend over for the younger blonde because of his achievements. Ask the current Mizukage herself if further proof was needed...

As for the Uchiha they were dead, condemned to being nothing more than the greatest villain in the pathetic drama that was Konoha's History. At the thought of the village, the demon's mood dampened somewhat.

"Bastard Senju..." The Fox huffed, thinking back to the early days of the leaf village. Oh she hadn't forgotten those 'saplings' who could suppress her power. Perhaps she could exact some semblance of 'revenge' on the last living one. After all it wouldn't hurt to have her Naruto gain a little more training in regards to the finer workings of a woman's body.

With the mischievous gleam restored to her eyes at that thought the Kyuubi now recovered from her high managed to lie down. The only thing that remained was for the fox to steal the Fourth's son from him and she'd be satisfied.

'In more ways than one...' The demon smirked licking its lips.

Because her love had redeemed himself and in her eyes and he deserved his reward. Soon she'd be free and she'd be able to give her thanks personally as revenge was everything to her and revenge was worth waiting for.

Fin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

11 October 2015 - this is a re-release.

The focus was on the Kyuubi (Kurama) and how she views those around her 'love'. Hence her hatred for anything Konoha related bar Naruto.

Again this was set way before the manga ended - so please bare that in mind.

You'll notice two references to pairings I'm a fan of apart from the obvious, Fem-Kyuubi one. Cookie's if you realize. One is fairly new.

1\. I am in the process of moving into Self Employment and other life things so please bare with us in regards to rereleases, new stories and so on.

2\. Any ideas feel free to get in touch through a pm or my twitter ( misternimesh) or psn (nim9) - I play FIFA 16 on PS4 a lot :)

Thanks for reading and please share your thoughts on how the manga ended.


End file.
